uezenspacebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Uezen space battles Wiki
Welcome to "UEZEN - Space Battles" Wiki Follow Us on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/2305436943016569/ UEZEN - Space Battles-2.0 is a FREE space strategy game (space combat and expansion) for Star Trek Armada 2 Fleet Operations, made by Janos Miklos (www.miklosgo.deviantart.com),inspired from the space fantasy novel "UEZEN" by Snowdon King (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ionu%C5%A3_Caragea) World of UEZEN is a space fantasy world with alien and mythical races.I read the book and liked it. I became a fan of the author. I decide to create some artworks inspired from the novel.A few months later, I start to work a space strategy game, because I like to play with Star Trek Armada 2 and I'm a modder of Star Trek Armada 2 and Fleet Operations. ----- I start to work on that game mod in October 2015 and the first DEMO version was released in March 2016. This is the second, improved version (June, 2017) with new starbase design and new starships. There are 7 races in my mod: Earth Federation, Lenureans , Tzulu Traders, The Khvars,Edeneans, Guardians and Dark Shadows. # Earth Federation (Terra was almost destroyed by an alien virus, but the Terrans allied with the Khvars, created an antidote ), # Nedeneans-Lenureans (a peaceful race, but the evil Anuk conquered this planet, the Nede, and turned into a permanent basis, where he coordinate the attacks, with the Lenureans,Vankudars and Androids Army), # Tzulu Traders. The Tzulu live a very cosmopolitan life with a prosperous economy, and have access to the latest technological conveniences.They scour the galaxy in search of trade goods they will later sell to planets in distant solar systems.They use Wormholes to travel between stars. # The Khvars.The Khvars came from the Aldebaran system and they have advanced warp drives. Terra was almost destroyed by an alien virus, but the Terrans allied with the Khvars, created an antidote. # Edeneans.They have advanced spaceships and they travel between stars using Wormholes. # Guardians. Servants of Democles -Master of Celestia, the World of Everlasting. Guardians are the most advanced, ancient civilization in the Galaxy. They exists mostly in a spiritual plane subjugated by thought and pure consciousness. The central belief system that sustains the Guardians is a philosophy of healing and compassion for the universe.They protect young races from other, more advanced and aggressive civilizations with advanced space vehicles.The Guardians originate from a crystal blue planet orbiting the star Arcturus, located at a distance of about 36 light years from Earth. The Guardians would enter the Galactic scene and place order to a Galaxy torn and ravaged by the power hungry civilizations like Dark Shadows or Lenureans. # Dark Shadows. Servants of Z’Davaar - Lord of Darkness and Middle World.The Dark Shadows are humanoid extraterrestrials from Zeta Reticuli. They average about 2 meters in height.The Dark Shadows are logic-based and operate on base animal survival or predatory instincts and in most cases are emotionally insensitive to humans.Aside from feeding off of human and animal proteins and fluids, they also allegedly feed off the ’life energy’, the ’vital essence’ or ’soul energy’ of humans. Dark Shadows, an advanced ancient race, became a major galactic power, exploring the universe and making contact with alien races, destroying them and conquering world after world, extending fast in the Galaxy. Their binary star system, Zeta Reticuli, is located at a distance of about 39 light years from Earth. A three planet system orbits Zeta Reticuli. The Dark Shadows waged many wars with another ancient power, the Guardians. ----------------- Installation: 1. You must have Fleet Operations installed. Click here for download: http://www.fleetops.net/home.html 2.Click here to download or click on the mirror file to Unzip "Uezen-Space Battles 2.0" in your Star Trek Armada 2: Fleet Operations/Data/Mods folder. OR Download Uezen-Space Battles 2.0 for Fleet Operations and unzip to your D:\GAMES folder and start the game. ---------- Uezen-Space Battles 3.0 for Star Trek Armada 2: Fleet Operations is ready for download. December 22,2017 - I made a little update for this version - UEZEN - Space Battles-3.0. Download link. Unzip to your Star Trek Armada 2: Fleet Operations\Data\Mods folder. January 01,2018 - I made a little update for this version - UEZEN - Space Battles-3.0. Download link. Unzip to your Star Trek Armada 2: Fleet Operations\Data\Mods folder. ----------------------------------------------------------- OR Download Uezen-Space Battles 3.0 for Fleet Operations and unzip to your D:\GAMES folder and start the game. ------------ (September,2019) - For Linux users: Uezen-Space Battles 2.0 (Fleet Ops game-play) : https://mega.nz/#!IoVnxQYA!gp3qjNqXydcSvoM95fRdIchkuR_IH2MGfTvwZAAXUZk Uezen-Space Battles 3.0 (Star Trek Armada 2 game-play) : https://mega.nz/#!Q4VFAIBD!0zyotG2hI1GB3N2ZI25YCrHMqqbyALF6k-6qxedmLV4 Unzip to your games folder on Ubuntu, or Linux Mint (or anywhere you like) than click right on the Armada2.exe file and select --Open with --Wine Windows Program Loader -- or just Open Terminal and type "wine armada2.exe". --------------------------- UEZEN - Space Battle is being developed, in my free time, as a mod with no financial profit. This game it's free and has nothing to do with the book sale. Photos from the game: I decide to create some artworks inspired from the novel: http://uezenspacebattles.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images I made a PDF file, it's the story of Uezen-Space Battles, ver 1.0, in pictures, from my first demo version: https://mega.nz/#!0lsDFS7S!x2kxPajFVIVIN5A6S3wuKKBvSIzzjh83QOJ2P5vya-E Screenshots from the Homeworld 2 - "Uezen - Space Battles" game mod: Federation battlecruiser "Tavares" Federation battlecruiser "Terra Nova" Federation Flagship "Perseus" X309 Suhoy space fighters of the New Federation. Earth Space Defense. Khvar Beam Cruiser Khvars Combat Carrier Khvars battleship from the Khvars fleet - "Khvaria" Enemy assault fighters: link Enemy Saytan Class ships, (heavy battleship and heavy space cruiser) Edenean space cruiser Videos from the game: I made a few videos from my space strategy game. I hope you like it: 1. Space Battles - Earth Federation Vs Lenureans: https://mega.nz/#!U89ihLSC!B-BPxuLoYtNjWNr-sAWvf1MMRNiTHWR76hdkd_e_OLE Gratuitous Space Battles: I found a nice 2D space strategy game - Gratuitous Space Battles - .After playing a few hours with this game, I decide to try adding some new ships. After reading stuff about this game, I managed to add a few ships from my previous "Uezen Space Battles" mod created for Star Trek Armada 2. These ships looks nice in 2D, just because previously, I build these ships in 3D for own game mod. More pictures from the game: https://miklosgo.deviantart.com/gallery/64343672/Gratuitous-Space-Battles Modding Homeworld 2: A few days ago, I start learning how to mod Homeworld 2, a nice space strategy game. After searching and reading some tutorials, I managed to add two of my ships, created for my previous game mod "UEZEN - Space Battles" for Star Trek Armada 2. This ships, looks actually nice in the new virtual space. I have intention to create another space battle, between Terrans and Lenureans,using ships from my previous mod, but, this time using the new virtual space from the Homeworld 2 game. In these pictures you can see two Saytan Class ships, (heavy battleship and heavy space cruiser), created by me, inspired from the space fantasy novel "Uezen" written by Snowdon king. The textures for the ships are only for test and it's possible to change it when the mod will be finished. More pictures from the game: https://miklosgo.deviantart.com/gallery/66624784/Homeworld-2-modding or follow us on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/2305436943016569/ Races and other factions: # Humans. From Terra (Earth).They developed space technology, travelling between planets using spaceships with nuclear engines. With a population of 7.5 billion people, Earth was almost destroyed by an alien virus, but the Humans allied with the Nedeans and the Khvars, create an antidote to save the population. On Terra, cloning proved to be, apart from repopulating the planet, a quick and efficient means to improve economy. The clones had access to history, culture, religion, and the entire education system. Terra had started from scratch on the way to finding a new identity. A process that was closely watched by Farlaah,President of the New Federation, and all those that had survived and had not forgotten the horrors of the pandemic. # Nedeneans. A peaceful race. Only the Nedenean peoples received pandemic survivors from Terra (Earth). # Edeneans - The Edeneans were over two-meter tall humanoids. Their skin was transparent, with light shades of violet in the sun. With the over-one-thousand-year cycles, the molecular density of the Edenean body grew smaller and smaller. Eventually, ascension took place. # Lenureans - Elite soldiers, led by Anuk. The Lenureans religious sect on Nayur had become a dreaded army. The Lenureans were better strategists than the Vandokareans and the androids, who only knew how to obey their superiors’ orders. Anuk had chosen from their ranks his best commanders and generals. Not that they did not have any weaknesses. In a hand-to-hand fight they almost always lost. # Khvars - They are tall, ugly and hunched.They came from the Aldebaran system and they have advanced warp drives and a superior system of defense shields. # Tzulu Traders - They have four arms.The Tzulu live a very cosmopolitan life with a prosperous economy, and have access to the latest technological conveniences.They scour the galaxy in search of trade goods they will later sell to planets in distant solar systems.They use Wormholes to travel between stars. # Androids - The Androids were efficient in combat but they often broke down. # Vandokareans-Army of warriors, led by Anuk. # Guardians. Servants of Democles -Master of Celestia, the World of Everlasting. Guardians are the most advanced, ancient civilization in the Galaxy. They exists mostly in a spiritual plane subjugated by thought and pure consciousness. The central belief system that sustains the Guardians is a philosophy of healing and compassion for the universe.They protect young races from other, more advanced and aggressive civilizations with advanced space vehicles.The Guardians originate from a crystal blue planet orbiting the star Arcturus, located at a distance of about 36 light years from Earth. The Guardians would enter the Galactic scene and place order to a Galaxy torn and ravaged by the power hungry civilizations like Dark Shadows or Lenureans. # Dark Shadows. Servants of Z’Davaar - Lord of Darkness and Middle World. The Dark Shadows are logic-based and operate on base animal survival or predatory instincts and in most cases are emotionally insensitive to humans.Aside from feeding off of human and animal proteins and fluids, they also allegedly feed off the ’life energy’, the ’vital essence’ or ’soul energy’ of humans. Dark Shadows, an advanced ancient race, became a major galactic power, exploring the universe and making contact with alien races, destroying them and conquering world after world, extending fast in the Galaxy. Their binary star system, Zeta Reticuli, is located at a distance of about 39 light years from Earth. A three planet system orbits Zeta Reticuli. The Dark Shadows waged many wars with another ancient power, the Guardians. # Democles -Master of Celestia, the World of Everlasting Light.Democles created the first three hundred angels that were to observe the Edeneans evolution, their ascension and the spread of life in the universe. # Z’Davaar - Lord of Darkness and Middle World. Anuk,the Edenean, has agreed to obey Z’Davaar’s orders and destroy the other Edeneans, hoping to resurrect his lover, Asiria, who dies during the journey. Spaceships and Other Technologies used in the UEZEN Universe. : # Humans. They developed space technology, travelling between planets using spaceships with nuclear engines. Helped by the Khvars, they managed to build faster and stronger spaceships, capable to travel between stars using wormholes. Their pride is the "PERSEUS" spacecraft, using camouflage system with the ability to become invisible. Helped by the Khvars, the humans build other stronger ships like "Terra Nova" and "Tavares" equipped with "Suhoy X310" fighters. # Khvars. They came from the Aldebaran system and they have advanced warp drives and a superior system of defense shields. They have a spaceship named "Khvaria" , headed by Ushu Mayuna and Vilo del Migolo. # Tzulu Traders / Merchants. They have access to the latest technological conveniences.They have huge mother ships, (equipped with Val’thors fighters) and a few hundred “brains.” The more brains in the network, the more stable the wormholes. Then,under the influence of drugs, the merchants knew exactly the route they had to follow because the Tzulu merchants use Wormholes to travel between stars. # Edeneans. They have advanced spaceships and they travel between stars using Wormholes. # Wormholes. Wormholes are tunnel-like connections made out of spacetime, offering a shorter distance between two vastly separated areas of the universe. # Human Cloning.'''Human cloning is the creation of a genetically identical copy of a human. The term is generally used to refer to artificial human cloning, which is the reproduction of human cells and tissue. # '''Soul Bomb or "hungry souls" - Invisible entities from another dimensions, captured in a container then used to possess enemy's body. # Androids. The androids were efficient in combat, but they often broke down. Before the war,they were used to wash the dishes, to clean, to cook, then just for sex. Planets and Star systems: # Terra. '''Terra (Earth) is the third planet from the Sun, Earth has only one natural satellite, the Moon. When the Tzulu merchants’ ship first appeared, peoples rejoiced at the new trade opportunities. But soon the first people fell ill. Everyone panicked and demanded answers from a government which was overwhelmed by the speed of the pandemic. With a population of 7.5 billion people, Earth was almost destroyed by an alien virus, but the Humans allied with the Nedeans and the Khvars, create an antidote to save the population. On Terra, cloning proved to be, apart from repopulating the planet, a quick and efficient means to improve economy. The clones had access to history, culture, religion, and the entire education system. Terra had started from scratch on the way to finding a new identity. A process that was closely watched by Farlaah,President of the New Federation, and all those that had survived and had not forgotten the horrors of the pandemic. # '''Nede, the only planet that received pandemic survivors from Terra (Earth). Nede, the third planet from Nagur and the fourth in size after Ulma, Pteol, and Velora. Its average outer surface 29,000 miles..Heavily populated only in its southern hemisphere and there were a few settlements in the northern hemisphere. The Nedenean star system is located in the Orion Spiral Arm, as well as the SOL Solar System. # Uta’H Star System, '''located in the Perseus Spiral Arm. Life started on Eden 437 million years ago. Within a 327-day cycle the planet was fully populated. Life was like a biological explosion consonant with the divine plan.."Eden,...,the third planet revolving round Uta’H, the red star. Eden has always been inhabited. All Edeneans lived in peace and harmony, enjoying great Democles’s gift: eternal life. After several cycles that lasted thousand of years, they turned into beings of light and traveled throughout the universe, embodying new forms of life. When Uta’H started its last stage, the Edeneans began to grow old and die. At first they did not know what was happening. In vain did they meditate and pray to Democles. After a while they realized their race was being threatened, therefore they decided to leave the system...........they built Arka and headed to Megara.” # '''Megara, was the name of the wormhole, located near the Uta'h solar system. But the wormhole was unstable. "That is why Arka could not get farther. More than that, their food and power supplies were limited. When they reached Megara the capsules were uncoupled, each of them carrying a male and a female. Thus they could reach various places of the Galaxy, systems that did or did not support life.… " # Tzulu Homeworld. Capital planet of the Tzulu merchants. Their star system is located between the Perseus and the Outer Spiral Arm. The Tzulu live a very cosmopolitan life with a prosperous economy, and have access to the latest technological conveniences.They scour the galaxy in search of trade goods they will later sell to planets in distant solar systems.They use Wormholes to travel between stars. # Aldebaran system. Homeworld of the Khvars. Aldebaran designated in Alpha Tauri, is an orange giant star located about 65 light years from the Sun in the zodiac constellation of Taurus. It is the brightest star in its constellation and usually the fourteenth-brightest star in the night time sky, though it varies slowly in brightness between magnitude 0.75 and 0.95. It is likely that Aldebaran hosts a planet several times the size of Jupiter. The story of "UEZEN": "Democles and Z’Davaar, standing for God and the Devil respectively, have agreed to create the first humanoids on Eden. The Edeneans spread their race throughout the galaxy by Light ascension and creating other forms of life. However, when the most important sun in the system turns into a supernova, they start, for the first time in their existence, to fall ill and die.In order to prevent utter extinction, they build Arka and head for the nearest wormhole, Megarra. But to reach the new destination, they have to face Anuk, who has agreed to obey Z’Davaar’s orders and destroy the other Edeneans, hoping to resurrect his lover, Asiria, who dies during the journey.It is only the Earthman Lerman Kruger, a survivor of the Earth pandemic, exiled on Nede, a desert planet, that finds the strength to fight, with the support of the Edeneans in that corner of the universe, Uezen and his wife, Mud … The latter create an army of disciples to stop the forces led by Anuk, the dark Edenean who, through the power of drugs and mental influence, conquer planet after planet.Under the circumstances, Namur, Lerman and Suara’s child, the possessor of Uezen’s consciousness and several matchless paranormal powers, becomes the great hope of Good and Light. But Namur, influenced by his love for Luana, has his weaknesses too and becomes the target of the malefic Anuk’s mental attacks. During the outer space battle close to Nede, there comes a fissure between the material universe and the nether world. This fissure is brought about by the Earthmen’s encroaching upon the protocol between Democles and Z’Davaar, the former managing, by means of a scientific experiment, to capture the dead people’s souls and create an unprecedented weapon: the soul bomb. Thus the universe is invaded by the creatures of Darkness, the shadows and demons of Obscuris and the Purgatory, that are being chased by the angels led by Ethiel, Democles’s right hand.What’s going to happen in this two-front battle? Who’s going to win? What are the sacrifices each side has to make? All these answers you’ll find by reading Uezen. ... A philosophical science fiction adventure that spans the entire galaxy! " La historia de "UEZEN" - Translated by Chiletrek : Democles y Z'Davaar, representando a Dios y al Diablo respectivamente, llegaron a un acuerdo de crear a los primeros humanoides en Edén. Los Edeanos esparcieron su raza a través de la galaxia por Ascención de Luz y crearon otras formas de vida. Sin embargo, cuando el sol más importante del sistema se convirtió en supernova, ellos empezaron, por primera vez en su existencia,a enfermar y morir. Para prevenir la extinción absoluta, ellos construyeron el Arka y se dirigieron al agujero de gusano más próximo, Megarra. Pero para alcanzar su nuevo destino, ellos tuvieron que enfrentar a Anuk, quién había accedido a obedecer las órdenes de Z'Davaar de destruir a los otros Edeanos, esperando así poder resucitar a su amante Asiria, quién murió durante el viaje. Sólo el Terrícola Lerman Kruger, un superviviento de la Pandemia de la Tierra, exiliado en Nede, un planeta desértico, que encuentra la fuerza para combatir, con ayuda de los Edeneanos en ese rincón del universo, Uezen y su esposa, Mud... Esta última creó un ejército de discípulos para detener a las fuerzas lideradas por Anuk, el edeneano Oscuro quién, a través del poder de drogas e influencia mental, conquita planeta tras planeta. Bajo tales circunstancias, Namur, lerman y el hijo de Suara, el poseedor de la conciencia de Uezen y diversos poderes paranormales sin comparación, se convierte en la gran esperanza de Dios y la Luz. Pero Namur, influenciado por su amor por Luana, posee también debilidades y se convierte en un blanco pra los maléficos ataques mentales de Anuk. Durante la batalla en el espacio exterior cerca de Nede, se crea una fisura entre el universo material y el inframundo. Esta fisure fue creada debido a la violación de los Terrícolas hacia el protocolo entre Democles y Z'Davaar, el primero encontrando la manera de, a través de un experimento científico, capturar las almas de las personas fallecidas y crear una arma sin precedentes: La Bomba de Alma. Por consiguiente, el universo es invadido por las criaturas de la Oscuridad, las sombras y demonios de Obscuris y el Purgatorio, los cuales son perseguidos por los Ángeles liderados por Ethiel, la mano derecha de Democles. Qué sucedera en esta batalla en dos frentes? Quién va a ganar? Cuáles serán los sacrificios que cada bando tendrá que hacer? Todas estas respuestas las encontrarás leyendo Uezen ... Una aventura de ciencia ficción filosófica que abarca toda la galaxia! Die Geschichte von "UEZEN" - Translated by Euderion (Thomas Raube) - : Demokles und Z'Davaar, die für Gott und Teufel stehen, haben sich bereit erklärt die ersten Humanoiden auf Eden zu erschaffen. Die Edeneaner verbreiteten sich mithilfe ihrer Raumfahrt durch die gesamte Galaxis und erschufen andere Lebensformen. Doch als ihre Sonne im Heimatsystem drohte zu einer Supernova zu werden begannen sie Archen zu bauen um durch das Wurmloch Megarra zu fliehen. Doch zuvor müssen sie Anuk entgegentreten, der im Auftrag von Z'Davaar geschworen hat die Edenaner zu zerstören, in der Hoffnung seine Geliebte Asiria wiederzubeleben. Der verbannte Erdling Lerman Kruger stellt sich im Kampf gegen die Truppen von Anuk den Edenaner zur Seite. Wer wird gewinnen? Welche Opfer werden beide Seiten erleiden? Alle diese Antworten finden Sie, indem Sie Uezen lesen. ... Ein philosophisches Science-Fiction-Abenteuer, das die gesamte Galaxie überspannt! Povestea lui "UEZEN" (Romanian): Democles, stăpânul Celestiei, a creat primele fiinţe umanoide pe planeta Eden, oferindu-le darul nemuririi. Edenienii urmau ascensiunea pe calea luminii şi răspândeau viaţa în univers. Dar, odată cu transformarea soarelui Uta’H în stea roşie, edenienii încep să se îmbolnăvească şi să moară. Pentru a preveni totala dispariţie, construiesc Arka şi trec prin Megara, cea mai apropiată gaură de vierme. Însă foarte puţini ajung la noua destinaţie. Anuk, unul dintre supravieţuitori, se supune ordinelor lui Z’Davaar, stăpânul întunericului, şi începe distrugerea celorlalţi edenieni, încercând s-o readucă la viaţă pe Asiria, iubita sa care murise pe timpul călătoriei. Numai pământeanul Lerman Kruger, exilat pe Nede, o planetă deşertică, are puterea să se împotrivească armatei lui Anuk, având sprijinul edenienilor Mud şi Uezen… Pe timpul unei bătălii spaţiale din apropierea planetei Nede, apare fisura dintre universul material şi lumea de apoi, provocată de arma fără precedent a pământenilor: bomba cu suflete. Astfel, universul este invadat de creaturile întunericului – umbrele şi demonii din Obscuris şi Purgatoriu – acestea fiind urmărite de îngerii conduşi de Ethiel, mâna dreaptă a lui Democles… „Discipolii zeilor de altădată” (Uezen) este un roman science-fiction despre trecutul, prezentul şi viitorul unui univers recreat în întregime de un autor cu imaginaţie debordantă, în care realul, virtualul şi mitologia se împletesc armonios, pe fondul unei fascinante analize psiho-filozofice. Este una din puţinele cărţi serioase ale genului din România, carte care a confirmat şi peste ocean, fiind tradusă şi publicată la o editură americană de prestigiu. About my Uezen game mod (Hungarian): Ez a lap az UEZEN játékomról szól, amit a Star Trek Armada 2-höz készitettem, az UEZEN könyv alapján, amit - Snowdon King irt. Maga a játék ingyenes. Természetesen már dolgozom a harmadik és egyben az utolsó részen ami sokkal tartalmasabb lesz mint az előző rész,tehát új egységek, új grafika lesz benne és minden fajnak meglesz a maga kis területe a Galaxisban. UEZEN, az emberiség nem túl fényes jövőjét meséli el. Épp, hogy kiléptünk ugyanis a naprendszerünkből, máris egy olyan halálos vírussal találtuk szembe magunkat, amely kis híján teljesen elpusztította az emberiséget. A menekvést végül a Khvars fajjal való találkozás jelentette, akik segítettek legyőzni a vírust. Így mégis megkezdődhetett a galaxis felfedezése, csakhogy azt egy másik birodalom, a Lenuriánszok is magukénak követelik. Kezdődhet a háború. A játékban 7 fajjal találkozunk: - Földlakok (Federáció) --(Az Emberiség már rendelkezik olyan hajókkal amellyel már el tudja hagyni saját naprendszerét csak éppen szinte kipusztultak miután felvették a kapcsolatot a Tzulu kereskedelmi hajókkal akik halálos vírust hordoztak magukkal. Szerencsére a Földlakok találkoztak egy másik fajjal, a Khvars-okkal, akiknek a segítségével sikerült megfékezni a virust) - Khvars (ez egy idegen faj az Aldebaran csillagrendszerbol akik szövetséget kötnek az emberi fajjal. A Khvars-ok fejlett Warp technológiával rendelkeznek. - Edenians (Az Edeniáns egy osi faj, az Éden bolygóról, amely hatalmas tudással és örök élettel rendelkezett amig a naprendszerük el nem pusztult és csak kevés Edenián tudott elmenekülni egy közeli féregjáraton keresztül), -Tzulu faj (egy idegen faj, amely intergalaktikus kereskedelemmel foglakozik és ennek köszönheto hogy felvették a kapcsolatot a Földlakokkal is, csak éppen a Tzulu faj olyan virust hordozott magával amely szinte elpusztította az Emberiséget. A Tzulu urhajók féregjáratokat használnak hogy eljussanak a Galaxis bármely pontjára) - Lenuriáns (Nede egy békés bolygó volt valamikor,amely befogadta a menekülo Emberiséget. Csak éppen megjelent a gonosz Anuk aki tulajdonképpen egy Edenián. Menekülés közben az Éden bolygóról, Anuk felesége meghal. ZDavaar, a sötét nagyúr megigéri Anuknak hogy vissza túdja hozni a feleségét a túlvilágról, de ennek ára van.... éspedig, Anuk háborút kell inditson és meghoditsa a Galaxist, ZDavaar sötét nagyúr számára. Anuk pedig eleget tesz e kérésnek, csakhogy viszont lássa szeretett feleségét). -Az Őrzők (Guardians) - az Arcturus csillagrandszerből valók, 36 fényévnyire a Földtől. Feladatuk hogy védelmezzék a Galaxist és megvédjék a gyengébb fajokat és segitsék öket a fejlödésben. - Árnyak (Dark Shadows ) - egy rosszindulatú és háborús kedvű faj, a Zeta Retikuli naprendszerből, 39 fényévnyire a Földtől. Céljuk, elpusztitani és uralkodni más civilizáciokon, szerte a Galaxisban. Szerencsére, az Őrzők, mindig megtalálják a gonosz Árnyakat és időben sikerül hatástalanitani ezek terveit, ámbár volt idő, mikor az Árnyak uralták a Galaxist. Snowdon Kingnek tetszett az ötletem hogy készitsek egy stratégiai játékot a könyve alapján, amelyben nagyszeruen irja le azt a csillagháborút amely a Szövetségesek (Federáció plusz Khvars faj) és a Lenuriánok közt zajlik. Ez adta az ötletet hogy készitsek egy nagyszeru Star Trek Armada 2 módot. Armada 2 Total Conversions for "Uezen-Space Battles 2.0" (July.10.2017) Start to work on a total conversion for my "Uezen-Space Battles 2.0" using Star Trek Armada 2 game platform. Lenurean space battleship FORUMS for "UEZEN-Space Battles" I found a nice site - Mods Reloaded , where we can talk about my game mod. Well, if you are a member there, already :-) :-) Another Forum is that, from the Moddb.com site, where you can download my game mod. My page on the Fleet Operations site. Thanks. Thank you: # Thank you to the "Fleet Operations" Team, for creating an amazing game. Fleet Operations is a free popular skirmish and multiplayer orientated total conversion modification for Activision's real-time strategy game Star Trek Armada II. # Thank you to Snowdon King for the support in the creation of this computer game mod for Star Trek Armada 2. # Thank you to all my friends for their support in the creation of this game. # Köszönöm a Playdome.hu szerkesztőjének hogy közzétett egy cikket a "UEZEN-space Battles 2.0" stratégiai játékomról. Other Websites: # Fleet Operations NET - Uezen 2. Star Trek Fleet Operations 3. UEZEN – Space Battles – ingyenes űrstratégia magyar fejlesztésben Follow Us on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/2305436943016569/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse